How to Charm Bella Swan Style
by Ms. Jessica Cullen
Summary: In the hopes of getting some distance from her long time crush, Bella gets just the opposite when she stays home from school on this fateful Monday.  AH, M, Lemon Limey.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**So I know that I have other one shots to write, but since there isn't much of a rush, I figured I could just work on this one first. I am working on the other ones though, don't worry.**

**I've been getting requests to put the songs I listen to while writing each story in the upper AN, so-**

**Paradise- Coldplay.**

**VOTE FOR PEDRO-**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Motherfucker," I moaned, pushing my pillow over my face and ears. I stuck my hand out and hit the alarm on my nightstand about six times before I found the snooze button, and rolled back over to sleep again.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

What? That definitely wasn't five minutes.

I unplugged my alarm clock and groaned, sitting up and banging the back of my head against the headboard.

Six AM. Monday.

Not a good combination.

"Bells, you awake yet?" my dad said through my door.

I froze, and immediately sunk back into bed.

"Daddy," I said, putting on my best princess voice, "- I don't feel very good."

He opened the door, and I pretended to wince in pain.

He gave me a soft smile, "I'll call your school. I'm going to work in about a half hour though… do you need me to stay home?"

I shook my head, "Thanks, but I'll only be sleeping anyways."

"Okay, honey," he shouted from the hallway, "-drink lots of water!"

"Okay, daddy. Thanks. I love you," I called softly, smiling deviously to myself as I quickly fell back asleep.

BEBE

Eleven AM.

Much better.

I stretched my arms above my head with a lazy smile on my face and looked out of my window. In a perfect world, it would be sunny and a little bird would be singing outside of my window.

But, unfortunately for me, I live in what I like to call the accidental state, and it's been raining nonstop since I was ten.

I did get my well deserved sleep though, so I could do without the Snow White scenery.

I sat in bed for a while, thinking about the real reason that I didn't want to go to school today. I'd gone to school with Edward Cullen since he moved here a few years back. Every damn day, he'd come to school and girls would be crawling all over him… I couldn't exactly blame them, because he was the kind of gorgeous that was only depicted on high end magazines. To a small town like Forks, model like people just didn't come around often… or at all.

He'd never be interested in me, though, with girls like Jessica and Lauren fawning over him. Today, I just wanted to focus on myself, and not have ANY masochistic thoughts for once.

I heard my doorbell ring continuously from downstairs. Figuring I could ignore it, I brushed my teeth and removed the sleep from me.

The ringing didn't stop though, so I rolled my eyes and bounded downstairs to answer the door.

"I'm coming!" I said, swinging the door open with a somewhat annoyed expression on my face.

Outside was a guy who used too much hair gel, and wore a suit that was a few sizes too big for his body.

"H_elllllo, _miss, how are you feeling? As peachy as you look, because if that's the case then you are as happy as a clam!"

I sighed, wishing I could go back upstairs already, "What can I do for you?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"Oh no, no, no, miss! It's what _I _can do for _you_! Have you ever tried to start your car and it just wouldn't work? If so, then do I have the product for you!"

"Listen, buddy. I'm sure your car parts are as boring as they sound, but I'm really not interested."

With that, I slammed the door in his face, being careful to lock it, and went back upstairs.

I went back into the bathroom and looked under the cabinet for that spa thing Renee got me a few months ago. I was never really one to use these sorts of things, but I felt that if I were going to skip school, I might as well pamper myself in the process, right? I turned on the shower and opened the box, digging through it. I found a list of the stuff in the box.

_-wax_

_-nail file_

_-facial mask_

_-foot bath_

_-deep conditioner_

_-vibration relaxer_

I stopped reading the long list out of pure boredom. What the fuck is a vibration relaxer? I think I saw one of those on TV once where it looks like a hat and you-

Oh.

Never mind.

At the bottom of the box was a bright pink vibrator.

_Vibration relaxer my ass. Mom, you sick fuck._

I blushed to myself and fumbled while stuffing the box back under the sink.

I stripped out of my clothes and threw them on the floor, brushing the tangles out of my hair. The doorbell rang continuously and I groaned. I tried to ignore it, but whoever it was wasn't going away. I picked up my towel and wrapped it around myself as I trudged downstairs.

I swung open the door, "I don't want your fucking engine cleaner!"

"That's offensive! I don't sell engine cleaner, I sell car parts! There is a difference young lady! Hey, speaking of, eh, parts, are you naked under that towel?" he tried to move his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get off my porch," I said flatly, slamming the door in his face, hoping he would finally get the picture. God, it was already twelve, this stupid salesman wasted an hour of my day off. School got off at 12:30 today because of homecoming, so I pretty much spent most of it sleeping.

Stupid car man.

I walked into the kitchen to make some food for lunch, and ended up lazily putting a frozen chicken pot pie in the oven. I'd take it out in twenty minutes.

I went upstairs, sighing as I stepped into the steamy shower, still somewhat disturbed by the present that my mom got me.

I heard the doorbell ring, and ignored it. Whoever it was could come back later. I used an insane amount of shampoo on my hair to reenact Emma Stone's shower Mohawk in Easy A, but since my hair is too long, I couldn't.

"Come on, hair!" I tried harder, even to the extent of singing Pocket Full of Sunshine, but that didn't work either.

Washing out the shampoo, I was glad that no one was here to see that.

The doorbell rang again, and I murderously glared at the door as I lathered conditioner into my hair, ignoring it again.

I heard a faint yell from downstairs, and the tone of voice was familiar, yet unrecognizable at the same time. I ignored it a few more times, wondering why he wasn't going to other houses to sell his annoying automotive crap. I shut out all outer sound and focused on finding my inner zen as I finished showering.

Once I got out, I blow dried my hair enough so that it wouldn't be dripping everywhere. I peeked out of the bathroom door and saw that the door salesman was still there. I just ignored him.

The doorbell rang three times in a row, and I let out an uncharacteristic growl before blasting my iPod so that I couldn't hear the doorbell ringing. I spent a long time pampering myself.

I wasn't going anywhere, but I straightened my hair and put on makeup anyways, just for the sake of it. It'd been about an hour since I last heard the salesman, so that was restoring my relaxation level already.

I pulled out my mom's present again and eyed the pink vibrator distrustfully. I looked around me, as if someone was suddenly standing in front of me, which they weren't.

I opened its box and pulled it out, eyeing it closely as I walked into my room. I'd never actually used one of these before, but it was worth a try, right?

Maybe later. I was about to put down the offensive object when I heard the incredibly loud beeping that signaled our fire alarm.

I froze. Fuck, my food! I was so worked up about the salesman that I didn't even bother to remember that I had put lunch in the oven!

I sprinted downstairs and grabbed the fire extinguisher, opening the oven and putting out the burning food. I let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't last too long since the doorbell rang. I groaned.

I swung open the door with closed eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I told you I don't want your services!"

There was about a five second pause, and I was about to look at the dumb fuck to ask why he was here when he spoke.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't say the same thing," came a voice I recognized all too well. I winced in mind pain and opened my eyes to confirm my suspicions. Right in front of me stood Edward Cullen. He was my next door neighbor, and he was holding my books in his hands.

He was also currently looking me up and down.

"Look, you didn't have to bring- Oh God," I said as I shut my eyes, "-I'm naked."

He looked me in the eyes and gave me a heated stare that made me want to melt, "Believe me, I noticed." He said in a huskier voice than before.

I backed behind the door so that all he could see was my head and my hand, " As embarrassing as this is-"

He cut me off, "What is that?" he asked, looking at the pink vibrator in my hand.

I pulled my hand out of his sight immediately, "Um…"

His lips parted as he looked at me, and I suddenly found myself unable to breathe. Then, unexpectedly, he walked right inside, dropping my books on the counter.

He walked right up to me and slammed the door shut. He smirked at me and leaned against the door, right next to me, looking me straight in the eyes, "Sorry to interrupt."

I blushed, "I wasn't… um, I mean, I was going to, but I didn't…"

Still looking me in the eyes, he reached down and grabbed hold of my hand, grabbing the vibrator out of my hand.

"Of course you weren't."

"Why don't I go get changed…" I said stupidly. The guy I've liked since middle school is holding a vibrator in front of me, while I'm naked, and I say the stupidest thing any girl could say.

His fingers lightly brushed my arm, "I'd really rather you didn't."

"O-okay," I said nervously, my eyes wide. He could probably tell me to drop and give him twenty, and I'd do it. I was putty in his hands.

I could feel his sweet breath fan across my face as his hand trailed up my arm and down my side, lightly grazing the side of my breast. Once his hand reached my hip, he pulled me a bit closer.

"Can I-"

"Yes," I said. It didn't matter, anything he wanted from me, at this point I would be more than willing to give to him.

He smirked and switched on the vibrator, teasingly running it over my nipples until they were erect and begging for his attention. I moaned loudly, arching my back towards him. He chuckled and leaned against the front door while circling my nipples with the vibrator.

He brought the vibrator slowly down my stomach and gave me a heated stare before slowly dragging it down to rub on my clit.

My knees immediately buckled, and I slammed my hands against the front door, "Oh fuck… please…" I asked him.

"Here I was, thinking you were sick," he said casually, still erotically grinding the vibrator into my most sensitive area, "-I'm sorry, baby… I was raised to be better than this. But I just can't help myself."

"Oh God, please," I moaned out as my head rolled back against the door.

I heard him chuckle as he rubbed the vibrator up and down my pussy lips.

"Absolutely fucking perfect," he growled, circling one of his fingers around my breasts as he teasingly swept the vibrator across my opening.

I held myself up by holding onto his shoulders, and I started rolling my hips against his hand as waves of pleasure started to hit me.

"Do you like that, Bella?" he asked in a husky voice as he skimmed his nose up and down my neck.

I moaned out his name loudly and bit down on my lip. My knees threatened to give out as he rubbed the vibrator over my clit again.

Suddenly, I heard him turn it off, and toss it somewhere random. Something feral ripped through me, and I jumped him, wrapping my legs and arms around him as I attacked his lips hungrily.

He seemed a little surprised at first, but quickly returned my kiss, grinding his shrine worthy cock into me.

I moaned against his lips as I rubbed my clit against his jean clad monster.

"Fuck," he chuckled darkly, "-you want this, don't you baby?" the bulge in his jeans only grew more pronounced the more I grinded against him.

All I could do was nod as I kissed down his neck. He gulped, "Bedroom?"

I pointed up the stairs as I went back up to kiss his mouth. Our tongues tangled together as he laid me down on my bed, rubbing circles on my thighs with his thumbs.

I pulled off his basketball shorts and muscle t shirt, drinking in the gorgeous sight of his muscular chest.

He pulled off his boxers and I moaned at the sight of him. He was amazing. He sat down on my bed again and grabbed hold of my neck, pulling my mouth to his.

I trailed my hand down his chest and to his dick, using his pre cum as lubricant to stroke him. He groaned into my mouth as I ran my thumb over his head and lowered me onto the bed, never breaking out heated kiss.

I moaned into his mouth as he stroked his cock up and down my wet folds.

"E-Edward, please."

He growled, "I don't have protection," he froze, fisting his hands in answer.

I shoved him back so that he was laying down and climbed on top of him, "I'm on the pill," I murmured before slamming myself down on him, not able to wait any longer. My jaw dropping open as I circled my hips over his, groaning loudly as he reached spots inside of me I didn't even know I had.

"Oh God," I moaned, rocking my hips over his, almost unable to focus on anything other than how good he felt. I could feel his balls against my ass, and I saw tiny stars in front of my eyes as he stroked my walls with his cock.

He groaned, lifting his hips up to meet mine. He grabbed my hips and raised me up and down over him. I purposefully clenched down around him, whimpering as I leaned down to start kissing his neck.

"Fuck baby… I've wanted you like this for so long," he groaned out lowly, thrusting into me at a faster pace, "-every damn day, I see you at school and want to bend you over the table and fuck you."

I was surprised by his admission, and surprised by this entire experience. The fact that he was into me this way was astonishing, and I cried out his name in pleasure, knowing I was close to my release, "M-me too… ever since I first saw you," I said, grabbing his face in my hands and roughly pulling his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling his entire body against mine as our tongues wrapped together.

My breaths started to get labored, and I started rolling my hips into his. He groaned, knowing I was close, and brought his hand down to rub at my clit.

"Edward…" I moaned his name at his sensual actions.

I felt myself getting closer to the edge when he put his mouth next to my ear, "Cum, baby, like you've been needing to," he panted into my ear.

"Edward… f-fuck!" I cried out. His dirty words shoved me over the top, sending me towards the most intense orgasm I'd ever had.

He came soon after, pounding into me erratically as he approached his height.

I collapsed against the bed as I came down from my height, looking up at his face in amazement, "… Wow," was all I could think to say.

Once we were both coherent enough to speak, he chuckled and asked, "Bella, why did you look so mad when you opened the door today?"

I groaned, rolling into his warm side and closed my eyes, "I didn't want you to be a car salesman."

**Hope you liked it, guys! I love ALL of your faces.**

**XOXO,**

**Jess.**


End file.
